Prisoner of War
by frizzles
Summary: The fire nation has basically won the war. There are a few rebel forces fighting for their cause. One is led by Toph, but what happens when she is taken prisoner, a prisoner to the fire nation.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

**Ch.1**

Zuko sat in his room in the fire nation palace, which Azula had given him, looking over his battle plans. After three years they had almost the whole earth nation under fire nation control, except for a few little towns.

There was one rebel group supposedly led by the great earth bender, who had taught the Avatar. Azula had made him general of the army, who was supposed to crush this resistance and they were to be leaving today to do it.

The Avatar had disappeared and Katara and Sokka had disappeared with him. Some people talked of them coming back with a huge army ready to defeat the fire nation, but those were people full of folly. Most people had lost hope and had fallen into despair.

He looked over his battle strategy and the map of the island the rebel group was supposedly hiding at. He had five thousand troops under his command, not that it would take five thousand troops to destroy the silly resistance, but he wanted to be on the safe side.

There was a knock on his door and it was a soldier telling him that the troops were ready to set out. They were to be leaving on four battleships to sail to the island. The island was between two earth nation cities and it was well guarded from fire nation attack. They would have to sail the long way around to the island, so they would not be discovered by the other towns.

He walked to where his troops were assembled and ordered them to there assigned boats. He was to be on the biggest battleship where the largest amount of jail cells were, where they were to take their captured prisoners.

He offered his sister a stiff goodbye, but she just gave him a cold smile, probably hoping that he would die in battle. Ty Lee and Mai were by her side. They had complained earlier that they wanted to fight too, but Azula had not allowed it.

He stood on his ship looking over at his homeland, which he was now leaving. They were sailing off into the distance ready to face the unknown. They were to shatter the last rebel group that really held hope for the earth nation people. He had become what his father had wanted him to be, a merciless, cold hearted person. He had changed; he had changed since his mother's death, his Uncle's death, and his father's death.

His father had died mysteriously just like his grandpa had, but his father's death was probably the result of Azula. He hadn't cried when his father had died, he hadn't even blinked an eyelid, but when his Uncle died, he thought the pain would never end. He blamed himself for his uncle's death and he probably always would, but now he was different, now he was Zuko of the fire nation, Zuko the Prince of the fire nation.

He was sent on a mission. He was sent to break up the rebel group and take the prisoners. He was sent to kill and bring pain upon anyone who got in his way. He knew what he was supposed to do, but he felt inside, somewhere inside he knew what he was doing and how it was wrong. He was supposed to be ruthless and brutal and everything his father was.

His life was broken. He was broken; he was just a fragment of what his life used to be. He had made his decision; he had turned to the fire nation. He had turned to where his loyalty lied, he had turned to where his honor was, and he had turned to a life that he was supposed to lead.

In his role, there could be no love or emotions in his heart. He could have no feelings. He could only have one thing and that was honor. He had restored his honor when he had joined with Azula and now he was on the side he was supposed to be on. He was on the side that killed and took helpless prisoners, but most importantly he was on the side that won.

They sailed on into the horizon. He ordered his workers and made sure everyone was in line and if they weren't they would be sorry. He had turned his life into what he had wanted it to be.

The first night on the ship brought back painful memories of his life. Memories of being with his Uncle, of sailing with him while trying to catch the Avatar. He had memories of his Uncle's patience and memories of his Uncle's wisdom. He had betrayed his Uncle and he could never forget the look on his face when he had.

The second night was better and he had a relatively peaceful sleep. His fire bending took his mind off his pains and he practiced most of the day and sometimes at night.

On the third day they were about a quarter done with their journey and he didn't know how longer he could stay with his ignorant crew. They drank all day long and talked of nothing but women. They played gambling games and many of the men lost large sums of money.

On the fourth day they got into a bad storm and had to take port at a deserted island, probably wiped out by the fire nation.

"Hold down the sails, throw everything overboard we don't need." Zuko shouted orders left and right, trying to keep the men from panicking. If he could keep the men in order, they would make it safely to the island and hopefully the other ships would follow behind them.

They eventually made it to the island, but it cost them a man's life or two. Two of the ships needed repairs and their journey was delayed for two days. He just wanted to find the rebels and do what he needed to do, then get back to the fire nation. He had his duties and he didn't like it when other things got in the way.

On the last day of their stay in the island, he and the commanders of the other three ships, which he had appointed had a meeting. They were to discuss the route in which they would take for the rest of the journey and what the plan for the battle was. He and one of the other commanders were in a heated discussion about what they were to do with the prisoners.

"Azula gave me specific orders to bring back the leader of the group to her and any other prisoners left," Zuko shouted at the commander who was arguing with his authority. The commander thought it was necessary to kill everyone. He wouldn't really care in another situation if they were killed, but Azula had given him instructions about what he was supposed to do. He was just a puppet in Azula's game. He was her puppet to do whatever she wanted him to do. He was supposed to do whatever she said, he was like everyone, supposed to be her servant and worship her.

The commander stopped arguing at the mention of Azula and immediately agreed with Zuko. He was afraid of her and most people were. Some people were even more afraid of her than they were of his father.

The next day they headed back out to sea. The air had a brisk chill to it and the sun wouldn't come out. It poured down light misty rain all day. It was the after math of the bad storm that they had had and he was happy another one wasn't coming their way.

On the tenth day of their journey, they were less than a day's worth of sailing away from their destination. The men were sharpening arrows or swords they had on them for extra protection. They all could fire bend because the fire nation only allowed firebenders to join the army and if you could and if you didn't want to join, you were drafted anyway and if you refused you were killed.

They arrived at the island early the next day. They had planned a surprise attack, but they had arrived too late for that plan to work. The army assembled. In the first row each soldier was holding a fire nation flag. They were ready for battle and they were ready for a fight.

A horn sounded in the distance from the rebel forces showing him and his soldiers that the rebels were aware of their presence on the island. There was a thick haze that hung in the air, contributing to the eerie feel of the place.

When they had walked for about ten minutes they came into a clearing. The Rebels were standing on the other side, ready to face their enemies. He could see a figure of a woman standing on a pillar of stone, ready to command her soldiers. Through the fog he could barely make out her or anyone else.

The girl started the fight by sending quakes through the ground at his army. They answered immediately back by sending shoots of fire.

They were one cause against the other, each one fighting for what they believed. The rebels were fighting for freedom. The fire nation was fighting for power. To some each one would seem honorable, but to others freedom would seem the best cause. Men were guaranteed certain rights and freedom was one of them. There would be no freedom for the rebels once the fire nation took over. They would be living a fragment of a life, just like he was.

"Don't kill the girl," He shouted at the army. Azula had given him orders to bring the leader back to him. She wanted her, probably for answers. Answers to where other rebel forces were hiding or answers to if she knew where the Avatar was. He had a feeling that this girl would give no one answers and if she would, she wouldn't do it without a fight.

Pretty soon the whole clearing was filling up with dust and fire. With that and the fog it was almost impossible to see more that five feet in front of you.

Bodies were falling left and right, though most of them were from the rebel group. The rebels were largely out matched and had almost no chance of winning, but they had determination to them, they had strength for what they believed in.

He sent a fire blast at a body in front of him, sending it into a tree. The man was now most likely dead. Life was full of death and pain and the men he was killing all had lives. He was killing people that had families and friends, but none of that mattered because to him they were not people they were just his enemies.

The girl he was supposed to capture, Toph, was soon in front of him. She was an amazingly skilled bender. He had heard of her skills, of how she could see through vibrations, of how she could bend metal. They had built a special prison cell for her in his boat and in the palace, so she couldn't escape.

She took out three men in front of her with one gesture. The earth bended to her will. He was soon engaged in a battle with her. She was sending rocks at him at a remarkable speed, but his agility had gotten better and he was able to quickly dodge them.

All around him the battle was slowly coming to an end. People were piling up on the ground. He would soon be taking the wounded and the newly acquired prisoners back to his ship, but first he had to take care of the girl in front of him.

There was no way he could beat her with his firebending, she was too good. He sent the trees on fire around him at the edge of the clearing. She couldn't sense things through the air and that was the tactic he needed to beat her.

The trees he had set on fire were dropping everywhere through the air. Before the girl could react they fell on top of her pinning her to the ground. Soon another branch fell on top of her head knocking her out. He quickly extinguished the fire on the branches before she was set completely on fire.

He got her out from under the branches and was surprised to see how young she was. She only looked about fifteen or sixteen.

The men around him were cheering in their victory. It hadn't taken them long to defeat the rebel forces.

"You," he said pointing at a soldier near by him, "Take this girl up to her cell and make sure she can't escape." He would take no chances with this dangerous girl. If they had to chain her legs and arms to the wall he wasn't afraid to do so.

He and the men started finding the wounded. The wounded rebels would be treated and than taken to their cells. The dead of each army would be burned. They wouldn't have time to be buried and even if there was he didn't want to do it anyway.

The dead fire nation soldiers would have a brief ceremony in their honor before they left the island, but nothing would be said for the rebels.

At the end of the day a big smoke cloud was filling up the sky from the burning earth nation soldiers.

The men of his army were all gathered in the clearing. There weren't nearly as many dead fire nation guards as there were dead rebels. Friends of the dead or family came up to say a thing or two about them and there life. The battle had ended, his side had won and he had done what Azula had wanted him to do.

At the end of the ceremony, three family members of the dead came up and they each placed a torch on the bodies to be burnt.

"They died for their country. They died with honor," he said to his army. Honor was the only thing he needed and honor was the only thing he wanted. He had killed for honor.

He ordered the men to retreat back to their ships, the next day they would set sail for home. Home was what he had yearned for when he was a kid and he had achieved it.

**Please tell me what you think of this.**

**I would like to know your opinions on the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Toph slowly came around. She felt around in her surroundings and realized she was sitting in a jail cell. She was a prisoner, a prisoner being transported to the fire nation. She had lost. Her cause had lost and so had her people, but how could she Toph the proud warrior who taught the Avatar lose.

Where were the people who had fought besides her? Where were her men, who she had trained and led? Was she by herself, did the fire nation kill everyone but her?

She was held together in a small space and she was obviously surrounded by some pretty strong metal because she could barely feel any vibrations.

"How am I going to bend this stuff?" She said quietly to herself.

"You can't," a voice said coming from outside her cell. Curse this metal. She couldn't even feel whoever it was who was standing outside her horrible chamber.

"And who are you," She said roughly, "Are you the damn person that put me in this cage?"

She was greeted by an icy laugh, "I am the one in charge of making sure you and these other prisoners make it back to the fire nation. I was the commander that attacked your people."

Oh good, she wasn't alone. Some of her men weren't dead, but the fate she was going to could be worse.

She recognized that voice, except it was colder than she had remembered it last.

"So, it's you. I should have known it would have been you Prince Zuko. After you were a traitor to your Uncle, after you turned to Azula, after you started killing and hurting I'm not surprised it's you."

"Shut up," he said coldly, "There are punishments for people who behave like you."

"What could you do to me that your people already haven't? What could you do that would make me feel pain that I already haven't felt?" She shouted.

"You don't know what I'm capable of," he said bitterly.

She just snorted. "I'm sure you're capable of a lot; rather I care or not is my business."

"Prince Zuko, there is a problem on deck," a soldier said running up to where they were standing.

"Seems like your duty as a commander is calling you to help the incapable people who work under you," she said resentfully.

Zuko gave her a deathly stare, which he realized was lost on her.

She was happy he had gone. He was not her idea of a good person to keep her company, but if she got everything she wanted, the war would be over, the Avatar wouldn't have disappeared, her parents would have accepted her, and she wouldn't be sitting in a jail cell alone.

"Here's your dinner," a guard said gruffly to her breaking her from her stupor, "You get one meal a day and don't expect me or anyone to give you extra food. You may be a girl, but we were given specific orders." He slipped the meal under her door and peered in through a little window to see what she would do.

"Excuse me," she said indignantly, "The day I beg you for food is the day that the fire nation loses to the Avatar, who somehow magically appears and all the prisoners you stupid people have locked up will be free."

"If I could get in that cell, I would break your skinny little neck and smash your pretty little head into the metal wall," the guard said hotly.

"You want to know what I think," She said smirking, "I think I could beat you without even using my earth bending because I have a feeling you're such a bad fighter that you couldn't even beat a five year old girl."

"If I had permission to get in your cell, I would kill you," he said angrily.

"Then why don't you get permission, unless your to afraid your pathetic prince will scold you or are you afraid because you think I'll beat you and that wouldn't look tough in front of your scary fire nation friends," She said smirking even more than before.

She could hear the guard banging something on her door, probably trying to scare her. He really was kind of pathetic, not to mention stupid.

"You hear that noise," he said in a threatening manner, "That will be the sound of your head bashing into my iron spear when I get a hold of you."

"Oh, I'm really scared. Now I know which guard I should stay away from because I really don't want my head to be smashed," She said trying to sound frightened.

"That's better," he said haughtily obviously thinking he had shown her who was boss.

She just turned to her food. She wouldn't get anymore pleasure from this annoying guard, he was too thick headed. She should be thinking of a way to escape, but how was she going to anyway in a chamber of thick metal. She was stuck. She had no way to get away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko walked slowly back up to his room. He had just finished taking care of the problem they had on deck. Something had gone wrong in the engine room and the ship wasn't running like it normally would. It had taken him almost an hour to locate the problem because everyone else was incompetent of doing it.

He lit the candles around his room. Red walls and banners glistened back at him. He had two broad swords hanging on the wall by the door incase he needed them. He still used his swords and he still liked to practice, but in his nation fire bending was the only thing people saw as real fighting.

He lightly traced the tip of his swords, being careful not to cut himself. One slice and his finger would be cut off. He sharpened them everyday in the quietness of his room and he was always ready to use them.

He sat down on his bed, where was he going with his life? Was he always going to be Azula's play thing, her toy? He was leading his life in her shadow, but he had made that decision when he turned to her. She was the one that took charge. She was the one that made the Fire Nation rise to power. He should be thankful to her.

Thin streams of moonlight flowed in through the little window in Zuko's room. He was trying to sleep, but he kept waking up to a pounding. This was the sixth time he had woken up and he knew that it wasn't the ships engine making the sound; it had to be the girl.

He quickly walked down to the dungeon. He was not going to be woken up one more time. In a few days he would be back home, but until then he wanted peace. Here he didn't actually feel like he was going to be assassinated in the middle of the night.

"You, if you don't stop that knocking I'm going to chain you up to the wall," he yelled at Toph seeing her in an earth bending pose with sweat dripping down her face. She had not even made a dent in the wall.

"It's not worth your time. The wall won't break and it's just a wasted effort," he told her bitterly, "I've seen the metal these walls are made out of, I've seen how thick they are, but you can't because your vibrations don't work here. This cell was made specifically for you."

"How do you know I can't do it? I'm Toph, the greatest earth bender in the world, you can't stop me."

"I can stop you," he said motioning for a guard to come towards him, "Tie her up."

"What are you doing? Get away from me," he could hear Toph's yells from down the hall. She had not listened to what he had said and she had to pay the consequences. He had warned her.

He went back up to his room, but he didn't sleep as well as he thought he would with Toph's pounding stopped.

The next day he walked down to her cell. She was still in chains tied to the wall.

"You want to be untied?" he asked her unemotionally.

"Do you treat all your prisoners with such respect and kindness?" she asked him sarcastically, "Because if you did, no one would ever leave."

"Do you want to be let down or not?" He replied to her in a bored tone.

"Well, I will have to think about it because it is rather comfy hanging from the wall."

"If you stop being obnoxious, then maybe I'll let you down, but if your going to try and pound through the wall again, then I'll leave you to hang."

"Sure, why not. You can let me down if you feel like it because either way it doesn't matter to me." She had a sly grin on his face and he didn't really want to be attacked by and irate earth bender. He signaled to three gaurds to come over to him.

"Take her down, but keep one of the chains on her arm," he ordered them.

"Are you to afraid to take me down yourself?" she asked him rudely. She did not seem like she was born into a wealthy family.

Two gaurds pinned her to the wall and the other unlocked her chains. They hurriedly got out of the cell and her chained arm prevented her from going after them.

He just nodded his head at the gaurds and signaled for them to get back to work. He walked up to the deck. Tomorrow afternoon they would arrive in the Fire Nation. The fifty prisoners that they had captured would need to be transported into different cells.

Toph would go in the middle of the dungeon where the bulk of the cells were. Even if she would be able to escape from her cell, gaurds would capture her before she even made it out of the prison.

The rest of the earth benders would go in cells around her until Azula found something to do with them. They would either join other earth benders, where they were forced to work for the fire nation. Some of the prisoners would stay in the prison and others would be killed. Prisoners come and go and cells have to be cleared for the new arrivals.

The other battle ships were sailing peacefully behind him, their ripples coming up to the top of the water. They reminded him of his Uncle. Water and fire living peacefully together, which did not happen. They were nature's opposites. Fire was chaos, it only hurt people, water was gentle and it healed people. Water put out fire.

Earth and air were opposites. Rugged earth stopped air and air blew over earth. Earth and air lived in harmony together, but fire did not live in harmony with anything. Fire was the outcast, but it was the Fire Nation's fault. They had started the war and they had ended it as a winner.

Azula was proud of her conquered nation. His father had been proud of her and he had loved her. Azula was now ruler of the Fire Nation. She had Mai and Ty Lee right behind her. They were being trained in Azula's way of thinking, though they hadn't really changed. Ty Lee was still the total opposite of Azula and Mai was still the depressed dark girl he had known since he was a child.

He would be back to them soon and hopefully he would survive longer under Azula's insane rule. He had been surviving and in one false move he could be killed. If Azula wanted to kill him she would just accuse him of plotting treason or attempting murder on her, but she would most likely not even need a reason, she would just kill him.

They sailed on and soon the moon was overhead. Tomorrow was the day, the day he would be back to them.

**Ch.2 is done, so please REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Ch.3**

Zuko and his battleships arrived in a harbor at the fire Nation. A messenger was waiting for them with a note from Azula. The note congratulated him on his win, but it wasn't very sincere. The note said how she wanted him and the new prisoners to come to palace as soon as possible, so she could look over her new shipment of future slaves. The ships were taken care of and his personal things were sent ahead to the palace.

The prisoners were chained on their feet and hands. They were put into a caged in cart. They would not take any changes with escape. Toph was a different matter. She ended up kicking one of the guards in the chin and Zuko had to stop him from burning her alive. They put her in a different cage, isolated from the other prisoners. The cage was thicker, it was totally enclosed, and the metal was stronger, but it was smaller.

Azula wanted to see Toph last of all the prisoners, probably because she was going to take the most time with her. Azula had methods and a certain way of doing things. She counted, treated, and took care of prisoners and slaves all in different ways. She had certain routines and if they were broken the person who messed them up would be punished. With Azula they were punished severely.

It didn't take them long to arrive at the palace. On the way people looked at them curiously and a lot of them clapped. They didn't clap for him. They clapped for the soldiers or for the idea of the battle that was won; no one had really accepted him. They had worshipped Ozai and Ozai had turned him out, so in their eyes, there was something wrong with him. Even after he turned to the Fire Nation and fought battles for them, he was still an outcast.

The soldiers had already left to go to other jobs or see their families, but a few had to stay and help him transport the prisoners, or who were always required to be at the palace. They were escorted into the throne room, where Azula sat in all her royal splendor. The Prisoners had already been transported to the dungeons under Azula's command, but she still had not seen them yet.

"Ah, brother, your home," Azula said in a sickly sweet voice, "Congratulations on your win. I would, though, like to see my new prisoners. Do you have the leader of the group I asked you to capture and bring back to me?"

"Yes, I do," was all he said.

"That is very good, because I need her for certain things. I also want to get a look at the woman I have heard so much about, Toph I believe is her name. Some people say that she cannot be human because of her amazing powers, but we shall find out how much flesh and bones she really is," Azula said getting a sadistic grin on her face. She had something in mind and it most likely would be cruel.

"Mai, Ty Lee," Azula said pointing at them, "We and Zuko shall go take a look at our new rats and if they aren't already they soon will be. I just hope they won't stink up the dungeon to much, the smell is sometimes to putrid to bear, but sacrifices must be made if I want to keep total control of this rotting place."

Five guards surrounding Azula and one leading the way took them down to the dungeons. Azula always had high security around her. She kept a firm eye on everybody and never let anyone get to close to her. The only people who ever go in her room or have been in there are Ty Lee and Mai.

"These are the captured people from the rebel group," a guard told them pointing at ten cells, each with five people in them. They all looked tired and worn and Zuko couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy towards them, but sympathy wasn't allowed. He couldn't have sympathy for them because that was weakness and he could not and he would not have any weaknesses.

"These men are to skinny," Azula said looking at a particular cell, "They really won't serve any purpose. They look to weak to work at the mines, but maybe they could work at the warehouses. I don't know, well just have to see."

"These men over here," Azula said, once again looking at a cell, "They are stronger. They look like they could hold up heaving, pulling, or digging rocks. I think they will do just fine." She looked at them as if they weren't human. She looked at them as if they were people just sent to her, to do her every will.

"Do we have a choice?" a brave soul in a cell said, "Can we choose life or death?"

"No, you don't have a choice," Azula said looking at him coldly, "And if you defy what I say, if you argue with me or you insult me, I will kill you right now, right here in front of all your friends."

He got a look of panic on his face and he hurried to the back of the cell. Azula just chuckled evilly. She took pleasure in other people's pain. She liked to see their hair crawl to the back of their neck at something she said to them. She liked people's misery and heart ache and she liked it when she was the one who inflicted it upon them.

Azula looked at the prisoners for about an hour. She sorted out which ones were going to work and which ones for going to die. Fifteen poor souls were going to be killed at Azula's command. She would probably make a sport out of it. She would call onlookers over to watch these people die for her amusement.

"Now where is the girl, I've been waiting to see?" Azula asked one of the guards in the dungeon, "Where is the great Toph, who led these pathetic people to fight against my army."

"She's down here, your Highness, in the special cell we built for her, just as you ordered and she's in the middle of the dungeon under high security."

"Excellent. Take me to her," Azula ordered.

They walked down a narrow passageway past rows of cells. As they went further in, they passed the more dangerous criminals. Soon they came to the very middle of the dungeon, to Toph's cell. She was huddled up in the corner, her hands touching the metal frantically. She was trying to feel vibrations, but none were coming to her. She looked up when she heard them walk outside her cell.

"So, you are the one," Azula said looking at Toph, "You are the one that I want to get information from. Information about where rebel groups are hiding, or information about the Avatar that has disappeared, but before we talk about that, there are some other questions I want to ask you."

When Toph didn't say anything Azula just continued. "So, tell me when you first discovered you amazing skill of earth bending."

"I don't feel like going into that story at the moment," Toph said looking sternly at where she thought Azula was standing.

"Oh, but I would very much like to know. We are all very curious and if you don't I can arrange for you to tell me in other ways."

Azula sparked a fire ball in her hand and Toph cringed in her cell obviously feeling the heat.

"Now will you tell me," Azula said menacingly keeping the fire ball still in her hand.

"It's not that important but if you must know, I discovered my talent when I was six."

"And how did you figure that out?" Azula asked her strictly.

"I was taking a walk outside alone and I was walking across a little bridge over a pond. I fell in and I started struggling to get out. When I couldn't get out somehow I was able to pull the earth over to help me."

"I don't believe you," Azula said looking at her strangely.

"I have the scar to prove it," Toph said not backing down in the least.

"Well, then tell me how you learned to bend metal?"

"Now that is a story I definitely am not going to tell you."

"Do you want to be chained up to the wall; you know that I can hurt you."

"Oh, Zuko already tried that with me, but it wasn't that unpleasant. It was actually kind of comfortable in a way," Toph said in a bored voice.

"I have ways prepared to hurt you if you would not answer my questions, but I was hoping you would answer the easy questions before I had to go to that measure, but I don't care when we have to begin," Azula said truly evilly.

"That wouldn't be the worse thing that ever happened to me," Toph said roughly.

"Your courage is foolish, very foolish. You are stuck in a cell and there is no escape. Your bending won't work in there and you can't fight back. I can hurt you physically and mentally. I want answers and there are no limits to how I will get them from you."

"Just kill me; I'm not worth the hassle. I won't talk and you wasted your money building this stupid cage I am in. I have no doubt that you are capable of hurting me, you've made that very clear, but now I am tired and I want you to leave me alone."

"Is that so," Azula said looking at Toph angrily. She signaled for two guards to come over and soon they had Toph chained up to the wall.

"I want you to think about this and tomorrow I will come back down here with more questions. If you don't answer them than I will have to torture the answers out of you."

Azula walked away from the cell and headed toward the end of the dungeon. Mai and Ty Lee followed close behind her. She would get what she wanted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What would Iroh think," Zuko said quietly to himself. Iroh one time had mentioned something, hadn't he, about knowing the blind girl. He had liked her and helped her. What would he say if he found out she was going to be tortured for information, but did that matter, he wasn't here to protest.

It was late probably around midnight, but as Zuko sat quietly in his room, he could still hear noises outside his room. Guards or soldiers still ran errands late at night. Azula had guards watching certain parts of the castle. Her room, Ty Lee's room, and Mai's room were all guarded. The War Room was guarded, but not as heavily as Azula's was. The dungeons were of course guarded, but a lot of the guards fell asleep before their shift was even over.

When he was younger, the palace wasn't guarded that heavily until his mother had died. Ozai made up excuses that she was murdered and that he needed guards surrounding the place to make sure that wouldn't happen to him. He knew the truth, but he wanted to believe what his farther had said at the time. He wanted to believe so much. He wanted to believe that his father hadn't ordered his mother to die, that he was doing the right thing, that his Uncle should have followed what he did, and so much more.

He finally did fall asleep, but it wasn't a very deep one. He awoke with the rising sun, but it was still very early. He was alive another day. Soon the sun disappeared behind clouds and it started to rain. The rain was hard, very hard for a November day, but it never got that cool in the Fire Nation. By looking outside, you could tell the air was humid. Lightening streaked the air everywhere and thunder boomed, but it was just a day, a day that he would have to live.

**Ch. 3 is done, so please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

**Here's ch.4, so read and enjoy (Well, hopefully you'll enjoy it) and don't forget to review!!!**

Breakfast was short and stiff in the royal dining room. Zuko didn't usually eat with Azula and her cronies, but today for some reason he did. The day already felt like it was going to be unusually long. Azula had a look of determination on her face and it wasn't a look that would make you want to go pat her cheek and tell her what a good girl she is. It was a look that would make you want to turn the other way and run down the hallway screaming.

Ty Lee chirped away happily and ate her bread and jam. Mai listened, saying what few words she could without everyone thinking she was dead. When everyone was done Azula ordered everybody to follow her to the war room. Soon, Mai and Ty Lee were sitting next to Azula. Zuko was positioned across from them and some unimportant soldiers were sitting by him.

"Today, we are going to visit Toph. I want to know where the other rebel groups are hiding and I believe Toph can tell us this. If Toph tells us, we can exterminate them before another war breaks out, but first we need to get her to talk," Azula said in a commanding sort of tone.

"I want you all to be there. I want you all to hear her scream. I will get her to talk, I have no doubt in that, but I just don't know what measures I will have to take before I get her to," Azula said coldly.

Zuko swallowed uncomfortably. Saliva caked his throat. For some reason, he was afraid. He was afraid of what Azula was capable of doing to her.

They all followed her to the dungeon on her command. She had a confident look on her face, obviously thinking she was going to get what she wanted, but Toph is stubborn, more stubborn than she knows.

"Okay Toph, are you ready to give me answers today," Azula said unlocking Toph's cell and walking up to the chained Toph on the wall.

"It depends on the question," Toph said looking right at Azula, with a very chilling face.

"First, I want to know how you learned how to bend metal," Azula said unperturbed.

"That's an easy question, so last night I thought about it and I think that would be one I could tell you. I learned about my talent, because I got captured in a metal cage."

"Why were you captured in a cage," Azula said, actually having a look of curiosity on her face.

"This is hard for me to talk about," Toph said very sarcastically, "But a wise person once said, it is better to talk about your problems, than keep them bundled up inside. So I must tell you, for the sake of my own mind." Every word she said was coated with sarcasm and Azula looked like she was starting to get annoyed.

"Okay," she continued, "To make a long story short, I ran away from home, my dad hired two over confident, arrogant guys to come after me, and then they sent me a fake letter from my mom telling me to meet them at some house. I went to the house, got locked up in a cage, and then when they left and we were on the road, I learned how to bend metal and then I shut them in my own cage, the stupid bastards."

"Very interesting," Azula said slyly, "Now I have some background information on you."

"I know, because me life is so interesting, so I can see why you want to learn about it," Toph replied very sardonically.

Azula chuckled, "If you weren't my enemy I might actually like you, but since you are, you're just an annoying little brat, who doesn't know her place."

"Thank you," Toph replied happily, "If you liked me I'd be a little upset because I'm not trying in the least to make you want to be my friend. In other words, I'm trying to piss you off."

"That's nice, but you're my prisoner and if you piss me off to much, I could just kill you."

"You don't want to kill me, you won't because I know things that no one else in this dungeon knows, not even my soldiers. I know valuable information that you want, but of course I'm not going to tell you, so we might as well carry on whatever stupid plan you have in your head to make me talk."

"Well, then I'll get right to the point," Azula said smirking, "Tell me where the other rebel groups are hiding."

"No."

Azula lit a fireball and brought it over to Toph's leg, "If you don't tell me where they are, I will burn the flesh right off your skin."

Toph looked nervous for a second but replied firmly, "No."

Azula brought the fireball to Toph's leg. She started flinching trying not to scream. Pain was written all over her face. Zuko couldn't look. She couldn't do that to Toph, not Toph.

"Azula, you should stop." Why the hell did he just scream that at Azula, no one tells Azula what to do?

She looked at him hardly, "And why should I stop?"

"Maybe, I could get her to tell me, without burning her," he said quietly.

She laughed harshly, "No Zuko, I think you're too weak to do it."

"If I don't get her to talk, than you can do whatever you want to her, but I can at least try and maybe I could even get some information out of her," he replied sternly. Azula had burned and tortured plenty of people before, but why was he doing this? He would just make Azula mad and end up in a cell himself.

"Fine, but if you make one false move, if you do anything I don't like, I won't show mercy on you. You could end up just like her. Weak and alone, stuck in a cell, scared and helpless. "

"I understand," was all he could muster to say. What he was going to do was not worth it. She was just a dirty earth bender, who tried to fight the fire nation. She was just stupid. Why should he care if she was dead or alive?

"I'll give you two weeks," were Azula's departing words as she walked away and out of the dungeon. Mai and Ty Lee followed her and all the guards went back to their normal positions.

Zuko just stood there, looking at the earth bender. A patch of skin on her leg was red and inflamed. It was almost as big as his scar and if Azula had kept going it would have been. She looked hurt and there were a couple tears that had traveled down her face. One of the guards had untied her before he left and she was lying on the stone floor, stilly and silently.

"Are you still there?" She said barely above a whisper.

"Yes, I am."

She didn't answer back, but just curled up in a ball in the corner. She was still just a child. She was too young to have fought in a war; she was too young to be in a cell. But he was also too young to have a scar on his face, to have killed many men, to have betrayed his uncle. Azula was too young. She was too young to be ruling a nation with malice and hate. She was too young to have tortured and killed many and to have so many people scared of her.

The war had changed a lot of people, too many. The world was messed up and it was his fault, it was his sister's fault, and it was his nation's fault. He had hurt people he cared about. He had hurt his uncle, the only person he knew who really cared about him for who he was.

He walked away from the cell. Tomorrow he would try and talk to her. He wouldn't let his uncle down. He would try and help her for his uncle. His uncle had liked her and he would be proud if he could help her. But then what would happen if he did get information out of her. Azula wouldn't let her go. She was too dangerous in Azula's eyes. Once she got what she wanted, she wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

Toph was Azula's enemy. Azula would either kill her, or just leave her in the cell until she died. What was the point, the point of trying to do something that would get you nowhere? Toph probably was as good as dead.

**Fourth chap is done.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **I don't Own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Prisoner of War ch.5**

Zuko shifted silently in his sleep. There was a light breeze coming through the window and it felt somehow peaceful on his face, yet his mind was not at all tranquil. He had to somehow get information out of an irate earth bender, which was not going to happen, for his sadistic sister. Life would have been so much easier to have been an only child, but contrary to what his father had said, he was not lucky.

The moon was strong, and it's light bathed everything in sight. Morning was coming soon and he would have to wake from his unconscious state of mind. The only time when he was at peace with the world, was in his sleep.

The sun was already halfway up into the sky when Zuko woke. It was the first time in months since he had gotten up that late, but he was still tired. The tiredness could be dread hanging thick on him or just pain. He didn't spend time making sure he looked his best; he just put on a fire nation robe and tried fruitlessly to fix his messy hair.

Mai, Azula, and Ty Lee were already finished with breakfast, when he entered the dining room. He was happy for it though, because he wouldn't have to sit in awkward silence, or receive glares from his sister. A slice of bread and jam was what he usually ate and he ate the same today. The jam was cold and so was the bread, but he didn't have time to think about his food.

After inquiring about Azula from one of the servants, he was able to find out that she had left the palace to go to a meeting with some prominent earth nation citizens held captive. She would do what she wanted and he wouldn't ask about it. He walked down the narrow hallways toward his destination, the dungeon. It was a perfect time to talk to Toph and he wouldn't waste it.

On the way, he grabbed a towel from the bathroom and submerged it in cold water. For some reason he felt sorry for Toph and her scar. The cool water would feel nice on it, even if it wouldn't help the swelling. The damage had already been done, and the scar couldn't be helped now. He knew the pain of having a scar, the stares from strangers and friends, the feeling of having been wronged, and the self hate.

She was awake when he walked to her cell. She was sitting quietly in the corner with a plate of untouched food in front of her.

"If you eat, the nourishment will help your wound." He didn't know if that was true or not, but that's all he could think of, of saying.

"Why would you care," she mumbled barely audible, "I'm just part of your game."

"I know what it's like," he said softly, "I have one."

"Is it this big?" she said spitefully.

"It's bigger than yours, and it's on my face," he said unemotionally, "So no one's told you about it, about my scar."

"No," she said quietly, "And even if they had, I probably wouldn't have thought anything about it, but know that I have one, I do."

"I brought you something…for your scar," he said as he set the towel in her cell.

She felt around on the floor until she grabbed it and then she set it gently on her leg.

"How did you get your scar?" she asked curiously.

"I would rather not talk about it," he replied stiffly. Just because she had a scar, didn't mean he was going to open up to her and talk about all his problems.

"I'm not here to chitchat with you, I'm here because I'm supposed to get information out of you, so don't ask me stupid questions like that," he said bitterly.

"Whatever, but I'm really not going to tell you anything," she said kind of going back to her old self.

"Why are you so stubborn? Most girls your age are more interested in jewelry, clothes, or having a boyfriend, not going off leading rebel groups."

"What can I say; I'm more of an outcast. I can't go home to my family, I can't live there like a prisoner, even though I'm one now, so what's the point of continuing to run away."

"At least you have a family who loves you. A family who worries about you so much that they would hire someone to find you."

"My dad sent two lunatics after me. It's an entirely different matter when the two people sent after you are crazy. They put me in a metal box, which really shows how much my dad supposedly cares about me."

"So, you would rather be stuck in a Fire Nation prison cell than warm and nice in your own home?"

"Yes," she said immediately, "Life with my parents was so full of rules and restrictions. I was watched every minute of every hour; I really couldn't even keep my own thoughts to myself."

"I don't understand you," Zuko replied to her swiftly, "You had family and friends. Most people would give anything for that."

"Have you listened to anything I've told you," she said roughly, "Most people didn't even know my parents had a daughter and they still don't. I had no friends at all and the only time I felt free was when I joined the Avatar. I'm creating my own life; my parents aren't going to live it for me."

"But, you're not living a life; you're stuck in a jail cell. You wasted time teaching the Avatar how to earth bend, who is now gone. You led a rebel group and saw most of them die and the rest taken to prisoner. That is not a life."

"To me, that is a life. I spent time fighting for what I thought was right, and if that path is going to kill me, then so be it. At least I'm not living a lie, at least I'm not fighting for a cause I think is wrong, at least I'm not killing and torturing innocent people."

"You think what you're doing is right," Zuko said bitterly, "How many people have you saved. How many people have you changed and helped?"

"Even if I've only changed one person or helped one person; I still know that's one more than you have."

"Enough," Zuko said practically screaming, "I've had it with you. If I ever talked like you, I would be burned alive. You don't know you're place; you're just a girl, who thinks what she's doing has a cause, a good cause, but you're just stupid. You should just give up now, because where you're headed, you'll just be shown pain, torture, and death. "

"My cause may never come true, but at least I know who I am. Who are you, do you even know? You follow the will of your sister even if you know what she wants is wrong. Even if I die here in this foreign place, I'll at least know that I died trying."

"I don't have any other choice. I must do what Azula says. She is the ruler of this place, and on her command anyone could be killed or imprisoned, even the highest general," Zuko said quietly and unemotionally.

"Why is everyone so scared of her?"

"Well if you haven't noticed," Zuko said bluntly, "She just burned you, and you're not the first person she's done that too. She's killed people who were innocent to prove her stupid points and she's just a psycho."

"Yeah, she is pretty crazy, but if you let me out of this cell, I'd show her a thing or two."

"I highly doubt that. Azula is a fire bending prodigy, a great master. She can bend lightening and she probably would take you out in one hit."

"Are you kidding me," Toph said hotly, "If you don't remember, I'm a master too. How many people have you met that can bend metal?"

"If you're such a good bender, then why haven't you broken out of your cell?" Zuko said roughly.

"…I'm still working on that, but one day you'll come down here and I'll be gone. You just wait. Once I get more used to my surroundings all get out of here, you'll see."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Zuko replied sarcastically.

"By the way," she said kind of tauntingly, "You haven't got one piece of important information out of me that is of any kind of importance, so why stay here and annoy me."

"Oh, so I'm the one who's being annoying. You're about the biggest nuisance I've ever had to deal with."

"It's my pleasure, because as long as I'm stuck in this cell, no one is going to be happy."

Another plate of food was soon brought out to Toph and she barely ate any of it. For at least an hour she rambled on about how she wasn't going to talk, and then another hour about how much of a bitch Azula was.

It was getting late. The little light that was able to sneak into the dungeon was fading. He had missed lunch, probably because he had gotten up so late and had just forgotten when it came. Azula would be coming home soon from whatever evil thing she had been doing.

He didn't mind her being gone, though, but he didn't want to be caught by her talking to Toph. She would soon find out he was and keep tabs on his nonexistent progress with her.

"Until next time," Zuko said harshly as he walked away from the cell. She just gave him a sardonic smile and waved. She really was a pest. Why did Toph have to be the leader of that insane rebel group? Anyone else would have cooperated and followed what they told them, but Toph just has to do things the hard way.

Azula was already in the dining room when he came up from the dungeon. She was looking over some papers, while servants hovered around her. Dinner would be served soon and Azula was not a very patient person. She would get angry if he showed up late.

He changed quickly and put on a nicer robe. It was muggy outside, but a breeze was bringing in cooler air. The robe felt hot, but it was one of his nicest. It was plain, but most of his clothes were plain. It was solid red with a black symbol of the fire nation on the back.

Mai and Ty Lee were already in the dining room when he arrived. The food hadn't been served yet, so he wasn't late. Mai had on a black robe and a blue belt, which was the only trace of color she was wearing. Ty Lee had on a purple dress-like robe with her hair done up in braids sitting on her head. She was cheerful like usual.

"So, Zuko, I heard that you visited our guest, Toph, today," said Azula haughtily, "Did you get her to talk?"

"Yes, I got her to talk, but it was none of the information I wanted."

"Really," Azula said coldly, "That's no surprise. But how is her scar doing."

"It's okay," Zuko said quietly.

"I was just wondering," Azula said, "But I thought you would know, considering you have one."

The food was brought out, cutting off any remark Zuko could say. The food was spicy, which was what Azula liked. The meals are ordered to fit her likes. If you don't like anything put in front of you, you have to eat it anyway.

Ty Lee started talking about some circus act she had seen and the guy that had performed it. Mai looked bored at this topic of conversation and Azula listened. Zuko, though, was able to leave the table before Azula could harass him again. He tried to stay away from her as much as possible, but dinner was unavoidable. He was required to eat with them and Azula would have it no other way.

**The fifth chapter is done. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Idon't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Prisoner of War ch. 6**

_We're all blessed with our own talents and gifts, and even if you haven't discovered them yet someday you will and what you'll discover will be ten times better than what you imagined._ That was what his mother said to him whenever he was sad or angry about Azula's fire bending abilities. He was now twenty years old, and he still could not find any special gift or talent inside him.

Sheer physical strength was what he possessed, but nothing more. So what if he was strong, a lot of people were. Azula was pretty weak in strength, but she could kill anyone who got in her way. She was a prodigy just like Toph, who was now sitting in a cell. Toph has just been too stubborn and thick headed.

During the day, when he had questioned her, nothing had gotten accomplished. She had no desire to tell him anything important, but could talk forever about how he was stupid, ignorant, primitive, uncivil, rude, and anything else insulting. It seemed like her mouth never stopped when she had a chance to displease and degrade someone.

But she was intriguing. The way she moves her hands when she talks, or how she squeezes her eyebrows when she's mad are captivating. She's one of the strangest girls, but none of them half as interesting as she.

"Did you miss me," was her opening remark as Zuko entered the dungeon, "Because I sure as hell know I missed you."

"That's comforting," Zuko said looking at another one of her untouched plates of food, "Why aren't you eating?"

"Ahh….that's so sweet. Is someone worried about me?" she said back sarcastically.

"Not in the least, I just don't want to see that food go to waste." That was a horrible lie.

"Yeah, yeah," Toph said airily.

"You're still avoiding me question. Why aren't you eating?"

"Maybe I'm not hungry."

"Toph, I know that's a lie. You haven't eaten in two days," Zuko said sternly, trying to sound like he had no emotion in his voice.

"Why do you honestly care: maybe I don't want to eat it, maybe I would rather not eat because there are many reasons why I shouldn't."

"That's very interesting, what are the reasons?" Zuko said smoothly.

"First of all it tastes like crap, second it was made by the fire nation, and third I just don't want to eat it. Who wants to eat barf on a plate?"

"Toph, that's a little much."

"No, it's not, because it tastes horrible and if I'm going to die anyway, why do it eating miserable disgusting food, that will probably make me throw up if I do."

"Have you even tried it?"

"……Kind of."

"Stop being so spoiled and eat the damn food."

"No, I will not."

"Will you eat bread?"

"Maybe if they gave me some I would," Toph said hotly.

"I'll be right back," Zuko said leaving her cell.

"Whatever."

Upstairs in the kitchen there was a closet, full of bread, pastries, and anything made out of dough, and as long as he wasn't caught, he could sneak out as much bread as he wanted. When he was younger he and his sister would play games to see who could steal the most goodies without getting caught.

It was easy to steal a loaf of bread. There were so many loaves in the pantry that no one would notice if one went missing. No one was even in the kitchen, and the cooks were probably drunk somewhere anyway.

"Just don't tell anyone, because if you do this will be the last piece of normal food you're going to get," Zuko said sternly throwing her the piece of bread that he stole.

"Like I'd tell," Toph said grabbing the loaf.

"Someone's being nice," Toph said in a sing-song tone.

"Just shut up and eat your food before any guards come down here," Zuko said hotly, "And can you say thank you or that's very kind of you like a normal person would."

"Why should I say thank you, you're the one who put me in here, but if you let me out of here I would say thank you."

"Not going to happen."

"I probably won't need your help anyway," Toph said looking directly at him.

"What are you talking about now?"

"Your brain's so small you probably wouldn't even understand if I told you."

"Oh," Zuko said haughtily, "Have you finally found a way to escape out of this prison or is it just wishful thinking. You're not going to get out of here, so just drop any hope you have."

"Unlike you Zuko, I still have hope and I'll have it until I die because I won't give up. You have given up, you've surrendered your life to live it the way your sister wants you too, but I won't. I won't do it, I will not stop fighting."

"You're just a fool, a stupid fool," Zuko said harshly and coldly. Any warmth in his voice was now gone.

"Why are you like this? Why do you call me a fool? I want to know…how did you turn out this way? Why are you so cold and dispassionate? Why does your face never show any emotion, but hate and pain?"

A bitter laugh sounded through the dungeon, "You wouldn't understand, you haven't seen or felt the hatred or sadness I have."

"Have you forgotten that I've fought in battles? Have you forgotten that I've seen friends die right in front of my eyes? Have you forgotten that you're not the only person in this damn world that has problems?" She said angrily.

"And what would you know of problems," Zuko said furiously, "Have you felt the sting of hatred being thrown on you from your own family, have you felt the pain of being banished from the only home you've ever known and living as a refugee? No, you haven't…your just a spoiled, unthankful, little brat. My father banished me and scarred me, my own father, what would you know of that?"

"Zuko," Toph said surprisingly calm, "Yes, you've gone through pain, but we all have. Mothers, fathers, sons, daughters, aunts, uncles, and friends have all been lost in this war. This war has brought misery and sadness to everyone, and now that the bad side has won, the world has been forced to endure even more grief. I don't want to spend my life living under chains. I want to control my own life, and the fire nation won't allow anyone to live as their own person. But, I'm trying to stop the wretchedness and hate. Even if what I do and have done has been in vain, I still know that I tried, unlike so many other people who have given up and surrendered their lives to be toyed with and controlled with by the fire nation."

Zuko left her cell without another word. He left the palace and even thought about running away all together, but that would be foolish. He found a small clearing in the forest by the palace, where no one would find him. Toph's words still stung his mind. Why was she so, why did she have to make him feel miserable at what he was doing? It wasn't his fault, was it? Toph was right about him not having control of his life. Whatever Azula orders, he has to follow, even if it's a command that will bring anguish to the people around him or hurt himself.

But what could he do about that. Azula would kill him if he disobeyed her. Azula's word is law and everyone has to follow it. Toph would be dead soon because she wouldn't speak and Azula wouldn't put her in a working camp. It would be too risky because knowing Toph she would probably start a riot.

He would probably be dead soon too or at least shown intense physical pain. Azula seemed as though she was getting tired of him and Azula usually disposed of the things she was bored with.

**Shorter chapter than my others, but I think this was a good stopping point for it. I've now completed my sixth chapter, so review and let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and if I did season three would have started months ago. **

**I haven't written in awhile and I went back and read chapter six and I did not like it, but I don't fell like redoing it so here is ch.7.**

Toph sat in her cell, quiet surrounding everything. As the moon lay high up in the sky everyone seemed asleep but her. Her hands working furiously trying to move the metal in her cell back and forth, but barely skimming the surface. She can now feel hints of vibrations, but they're very fuzzy.

In one corner of the cell, where Toph sits all day so no one will notice, she's lifted up a little bit of the metal, but not even close enough to breaking through. Someone standing outside the cell might not even notice it.

"I need a plan."

"You need a what," a guard said coming towards the cell.

"…..nothing," Toph said in a tone of confusion.

"Go to sleep…you piece of filth. It's late, very late and anything could happen to you in the morning, so I'd save my strength."

"Thanks for the advice. I'll think about that," Toph replied sarcastically, just getting an angry mumble from the guard.

* * *

"Can fire melt metal?" Toph said to a guard bringing her a plate of food for breakfast.

"Why would you want to know that?"

"Just out of curiosity."

"Depends on the thickness of the metal," the guard said idly.

"But it would have to be really, really thick for it not to melt."

"... I guess so."

A couple hours went by and Toph sat in the back of her cell still trying to break through. She was now actually getting used to the metal and the vibrations were fuzzy, but still there. Zuko still hadn't come by and Toph felt a little lonely, so instead she badgered a guard, who had no sense of humor.

He had a deep voice so Toph figured he must be tall and maybe a little beefy. He practically shook the ground with every insult Toph threw at him as he stampeded angrily. But to her he was only so fun to tease because eventually the comeback he used every time got a little old. He definitely had less going on in his head than five year old.

As the final meal came around Toph actually picked up her dish and fingered at some of her food. Vibrations were coming off of the plate. The plate was made out of clay. She hastily earthbended it into a ball and a thought came to her like water falling from the sky.

She wouldn't have to bend her way through the cell. She didn't even know where her cell led into even if she broke out. Every day at least once a guard walked by who always let off a jangling sound. Toph figured these had to be the keys to the cells. If she could somehow throw her strange clay ball at him as he walked by her cell and knock him out, maybe she could get the keys. It seemed like an unlikely plan, but it was better than nothing.

She would have to carry her plan out at a time when many guards weren't in the dungeon. That would be at night. She would have to wait until the guard walked by at night, which wasn't frequent. She could collect more of her plates just in case she ran into some more guards on the way out of the palace and there would probably definitely be some at the entrance, but at least there would be more earth nearby.

The next morning Toph woke up excited knowing she had some thread of a plan to carry out. Even if she got caught again at least she tried.

At breakfast the next day Toph saved her plate and hid it in one of the folds of her shirt. The guards were so unorganized no one noticed her dinner plate was gone the next morning. Her plan might actually work.

Zuko did show up that day with a look of resolve on his face. It was a little after breakfast when he came down, but he looked as if he had already been up for hours.

"I need information," he said sternly.

"…Why…so Azula will be proud of her little pet?"

"I'm not going to deal with your sarcasm today," Zuko said harshly.

"Just calm down; I don't care if you're pissed off or annoyed at life, or whatever your problem is, but your not going to blame it on me," Toph said looking straight at him.

Zuko was a little surprised at her blunt statement and how she was easily able to find right where he was standing.

"You are getting better at feeling, aren't you?" Zuko asked.

"What are you talking about?" Toph asked with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"You're feeling through vibrations."

"I guess so." Toph said again looking straight at him. She wasn't powerful enough to break out, but she didn't want to give Zuko any ideas.

"So…you ready to tell me anything?"

"Zuko, two minutes ago I wasn't, so why would anything be different now."

"Oh," Zuko said nervously. To Toph he seemed a little strange. He came in stern and ready to reach his goal and now he turned nervous and a little frantic acting.

"Are you alright?" Toph said trying not to laugh. This really was confusing.

"Yeah."

"What?" Toph said. And she could tell she confused him more because he just mumbled something incomprehensible.

"Why didn't you visit me yesterday?" Toph asked.

"I didn't feel good."

"I don't believe you."

"Well, believe what you want because I don't care," Zuko said not making much sense.

"The guard I took to tormenting was not very much fun to annoy and he really did not relieve my boredom."

"I'm glad to hear I'm of some use in the palace, even if it is only to relieve the boredom of a prisoner," Zuko said being sarcastic for the first time.

"What does it look like outside palace?" Toph asked bluntly.

"Why do you want to know that?" Zuko asked Toph. Again he was a little taken aback by her question.

"I've always considered the earth nation to be full of luscious, wonderful, and heavenly earth, but the fire nation to be full of sand," Toph asked trying to sound casual. If she could find out about her surroundings maybe it would be easier for her to escape.

"The fire nation isn't full of sand. We have you're precious dirt too."

"Do you have a lot of earth?" Toph asked coolly trying very hard not to sound too excited.

"I would say just as much as the earth nation," Zuko said eyeing her strangely, "But that wouldn't matter to you because you won't be seeing our land."

"Thanks for pointing that out," Toph said getting annoyed, "I realize I'm in this cell, so you don't have to remind me. In fact you're the one who got me put in here, so why am I even talking to you?"

"I guess because you have no one else to talk too."

"I guess you're right," Toph said actually giving in. She didn't have anyone to talk to and it was lonely in her cell.

"Wait! You're actually letting me win. Are you saying I'm right?" Zuko said gleefully.

"Just shut up."

Zuko couldn't help but smile. He woke up this morning in a horrible mood and was in an even worse one when he came down to the dungeon, but something about Toph just made him smile.

**Okay end of ch.7, so please review. Hopefully it won't take me as long to write ch.8.**


End file.
